10 años después
by Oli-Sweet
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre una nueva aventura del Sonic Team, pero a diferencia de otras, esta ocurre 10 años después...
1. Chapter 1

_**Haber... Antes de nada, quería explicar que este es mi primer fanfic y... a pesar de que tengo un par de blogs sobre el tema... es la primera vez que hago uno de estos y estoy... como... nerviosa... Bueno, este fanfic trataría sobre una aventura del Sonic Team, pero 10 años después (teniendo en cuenta las edades que tienen los personajes en mis blogs)... Escribiré lo que sería el primer capítulo... Y si tiene algo de futuro la historia, la seguiría y lo escribiría en uno de mis blogs... Por favor, critíquenme todo lo que quieran, búrlense si les parece ridículo o hagan lo que quieran... Solo espero que es guste y... bueno, dejemos la charla...**_

_**P.D.: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad**_

* * *

**~Capítulo 1~**

_10 años después de las aventuras de Sonic Team... Con el paso de los años, cada pareja fue creando su propia familia y algunos se fueron alejando de los otros... Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que volverían a estar todos juntos, codo con codo, por un mismo objetivo... Salvar a Mobius de una terrible amenaza..._

- **¡Mamá, mamá!** -reclamaba un joven erizo morado, el cual, se había incorporado en su cama-

- **¿Qué quieres, cariño?** -le respondió una joven eriza rosada-

- **¿Me cuentas otra aventura de cuando erais jóvenes?** -suplicaba el pequeño-

- **Ya te con...** -en ese momento alguien la interrumpe-

- **¿Se puede?** -preguntó un erizo de color azul mientras abría un poco la puerta de la habitación-

- **Pasa** -dijo con un tono dulce-

- **¿Aún no está dormido el campeón de la casa?** -preguntó mientras entraba definitivamente en la habitación-

- **No** -dijo el pequeño a la vez que se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en la cara-

- **Pues ya es tarde, además, si sigues reteniendo a tu madre, no podrá estar conmigo** -dijo con un tono insinuador-

- **¡SONIC! **-gritó la eriza a la vez que se sonrojaba bastante-

- **Sonic!** -gritó el joven erizo imitando a su madre-

- **¿Cómo que "Sonic"?** -preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba al pequeño y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas-

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

- **Bien** -deja de hacerle cosquillas- **Así aprenderás para la siguiente**

- -sonríe- **Venga chicos, ya es tarde, además, mañana es el desfile de G.U.N.** -se acerca al pequeño- **Y le prometimos a la tía Rouge que iríamos**

- **Vale mamá** -afirmó el pequeño mientras corría a materse en la cama-

- -se inclina sobre el pequeño y le da un suave beso en la frente- **Buenas noches, Flash**

- **Buenas noches, mamá**

- **¡HEY! ¿Y para mí no hay beso?** -preguntó un poco celoso-

- -se acerca a su esposo y le susurra- **Para ti hay algo mejor, Sonikku** -recalcó la última palabra mientras salía de la habitación-

- **Como me gustan esas palabras, Ames...** -susurró mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de salir, se detuvo y se dirigió a su hijo- **Buenas noches, campeón**

- **Buenas...** -empieza a bostezar- **... noches, papá**

_A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de la pareja... Sonic aún estaba durmiendo, cuando un olor, proveniente de la cocina, empezaba a entrar por la nariz del héroe..._

- **Mmm... **-abre los ojos rápidamente- **... ¡CHILIS!** -gritó a la vez que salía disparado hacia la cocina-

_Mientras, en la cocina... Amy estaba terminando de poner la mesa, cuando, nada más dejar uno de los platos, se encontró con dos de sus erizos, los cuales, ya estaban devorando los Chili-dogs..._

- **Buenos días, ¿eh?** -recalcó lo último mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- **Buenos días, Ames** -saludó el erizo azul-

- -traga el chili- **Buenos días, mamá**

- -sonríe- **Nunca cambiareis...**

- **Amy, ¿donde están Roxy y Rush?**

- **Desayunaron hace un ratito y ahora están jugando un poco** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Llegan a desayunar ahora, y hoy no prueban bocado hasta la comida**

- **...** -ambos erizos pillan la indirecta de la eriza rosada y empiezan a reír-

- **Bien... **-sonríe satisfecha ante la respuesta de los erizos- **Cuando termineis, arreglaros un poco y nos marchamos** -se dirige a la puerta de la cocina pero se detiene- **Rouge me dijo que ya estaban allí y que no tardáramos mucho o, sino, nos perderíamos el desfile**

_Después de lo dicho por Amy, la pareja de erizos terminaron de desayunar y corrieron a arreglarse... Cuando terminaron, la joven familia, ya podía marchar... Un rato después de su salida, llegaron al lugar en el que se iba a celebrar el desfile. Unos segundos después, encontraron un buen sitio, desde el cual, poderían ver sin problema alguno el desfile. Al poco tiempo de situarse, una voz conocida, les sacó de una entretenida charla..._

- **¡Hey chicos! ¡Al final vinísteis!** -saludó una murciélago blanca mientras descendía-

- **Hola Rouge** -hace una pequeña pausa- **¿Cómo perderse el desfile, si te tiraste dos semanas atormentándonos?** -preguntó Sonic mientras colocaba las manos en la nuca-

- -empieza a reír- **No fue para tanto**

- **¿Cómo que no?** -se cruza de brazos- **Tuvimos que desconectar el teléfono y más los comunicadores**

- -le cae una gotita estilo anime- **Jejejeje... Igual me pasé un po...** -en ese momento empiezan a sonar los altavoces-

- **Por favor, que todos los integrantes de la G.U.N. se vayan situando en sus correspondientes posiciones**

- **Bueno, ese es mi aviso** -se dispone a prender el vuelo- **Luego os veo chicos** -prende el vuelo y se dirige a su posición-

- **¡ADIÓS, TÍA ROUGE!** -gritaba el joven erizo morado-

- **¡AIÓ ÍA OUGE!** -se despedia una pequeña eriza rosada-

- **Jajajajaja** -empezaron a reír los dos erizos adultos ante la reacción de su hija-

_Unos minutos después... _

- **El desfile va a comenzar, que todo el personal esté preparado** -transmitían los altavoces-

- **Mamá, mamá** -reclamaba el joven Flash-

- **¿Que quieres, cariño?**

- **¿Cuando pasa la tía Rouge?**

- **No lo sé** -le empieza a frotar las púas de la cabeza- **Pero estate atento a todo el desfile**

- -sonrojado- **Vale mamá **-y con eso dicho, se dio media vuelta-

_A los pocos segundos del anuncio de los altavoces, el desfile comenzó... Primero desfilaron los escuadrones de soldados de Green Hill, seguidos de los escuadrones del aire, entre los cuales, destacaba el dirigido por la oficial Rouge..._

- **¿Es ese, mamá?** -preguntó el joven mientras señalaba a uno de los escuadrones que sobrevolaba la zona-

- **Sí, ese es el de la tía Rouge** -empieza a llamar la atención de Roxy- **Mira Roxy** -señala al escuadrón- **Ahí está la tía Rouge**

- **¡ÍA OUGE!** -gritaba contenta la pequeña-

- **Jajaja ... Menudos pulmones** -afirmó su padre-

_Después del paso de los escuadrones del aire, llegaron los escuadrones de tierra, entre los cuales, estaba el capitaneado por el verdadero tío de Flash; Shadow..._

- **Hey Amy** -llama la atención de su esposa-

- **¿Que quieres, Sonikku?**

- -señala a Shadow- **Está haciendo un trabajo perfecto, porque seriedad no le falta** -empieza a reír por debajo-

- **...** -mira hacia Sonic sin distraerse de su labor-

- **Mierda...** -le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda- **... Me vio**

- -empieza a reírse de la reacción de su esposo-

_Cuando ya habían pasado todos los escuadrones, un aviso de los altavoces hizo que la gente se quedara un poco más..._

- **Bien, después de este desfile de la G.U.N., tenemos el placer de anunciarles que aún no acabó el desfile** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Recién llegados de Costa Esmeralda, dos de los mejores escuadrones que disponemos de la zona; el escuadrón nocturno y el del agua. Después de que desfilen estos dos escuadrones, nuestro comandante, dirá unas palabras** -deja de emitir sonidos-

- **Mamá, el segundo escuadrón le vendría muy bien a papá**

- **... **-dirige una mirada asesina a su hijo-

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** -para un poco para tomar aire- **Es verdad cariño, es verdad**

_Seguido del anuncio de los altavoces, el escuadrón nocturno, empezó a desfilar..._

- **Ames, ¿no te resulta familiar ese chico?** -preguntó mientras señalaba disimuladamente al oficial del escuadrón-

- **Ahora que lo dices, sí. Pero no me acuerdo a quién...** -terminó de hablar con un tono pensativo-

- _***Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por estas zonas...***_ -pensaba un joven-

_Al poco de pasar el escuadrón, tendría que pasar el último escuadrón, el cual, se retrasaba... Cuando pasaron unos minutos de retraso, se ecuchó una gran explosión proveniente de la zona de la playa... Ante la inesperada explosión, la gente empezó a huir asustada en busca de lugares de refugio... Pero nuestro héroe, se quedó junto con su familia..._

- **Tenemos que ir a ver lo que pasó**

- **Sonic, ve tú. No podemos ir con los niños, son muy jóvenes para algo de este estilo**

- **Esta bien** -le da un beso en la frente a su esposa- **Iré a ver que pasó y te cuento** -nada más decir eso, se encaminó hacia el lugar-

_Durante el trayecto de nuestro héroe, se encontró a viejos conocidos, los cuales, tenían el mismo objetivo..._

- **¡Hey Sonic! ¿Ya te olvidabas de nosotros?** -preguntó irónicamente cierto echidna rojo-

- **No, Knuckles, quién se olvidaría de ti**

- **Yo, por lo menos** -dijo sarcásticamente Shadow, el cual, se acababa de unir al grupito-

- **Tú te olvidarías de cualquiera**

- **¡Hey chicos! ¿Me perdí algo?** -preguntó la murciélago mientras sobrevolaba a los chicos-

- **No, Rou...** -se fija en el joven oficial de antes, el cual, iba en la misma dirección que ellos- **Rouge, ¿quién es aquel joven?** -preguntó Sonic mientras le señalaba-

- **Es el oficial del escuadrón nocturno**

- **¿No sabes nada más?**

- **Nada, Sonic**

_A los pocos segundos, el grupo de héroes llegó al lugar de la explosión... Cuando se detuvieron, observaron que algo extraño había pasado allí, pero enseguida de percataron de que había gente herida. Cada uno fue ayudando a los heridos y magullados, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que esos heridos eran del escuadrón que faltaba por desfilar; el escuadrón del agua... Al rato de ayudarles, Sonic estaba ayudando al último, cuando le preguntó algo..._

- **Hey amigo, ¿está bien? **-le preguntó a un soldado, al cual, le tendió la mano-

- -le coge de la mano- **Si... Solo un poco magullado...** -aseguró el soldado, el cual, se mantenía con un poco de dificultad de pie-

- **Me alegro** -hace una pequeña pausa, durante la cual, le sirvió al soldado como apoyo- **Una cosa, ¿que pasó?**

- **No lo sé... Nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia el desfile, cuando algo nos empezó a atacar... Después de eso, todo explotó y...** -se sienta al pie de un árbol con ayuda del erizo- **... ya no me acuerdo de más... Lo siento**

- **Tranqu...** -lo interrumpe Rouge-

- **Hey Sonic, ya están todos los soldados, pero falta el oficial** -dijo desde el aire-

- **De acue...** -ve una sombra negra entre los arbustos- **Enseguida vuelvo** -le dice al soldado y a su compañera y se dirige corriendo hacia la sombra-

_La sombra empezó a correr, lo que provocó que Sonic desconfiara de sus intenciones, así que se lanzó sobre ella..._

- **¡HEY!** -gritó el dueño de la sombra-

- **¡Alto ahí!** -lo levanta y le da la vuelta- **...**

- **Sonic, ¿que pasa? ¿Por que empezaste a correr?** -se fija en el individuo que tiene sujeto el erizo- **¡¿PERO SONIC, QUE HACES?!** -le gritó al erizo-

- **Yo... Lo siento...** -se disculpó a la vez que soltaba al individuo-

- **No pasa... nada... **-dijo mientras sacudía la chaqueta-

- **¡Cómo se te ocurrió tirar a un oficial!** -le regaña la murciélago-

- **Ya dije que...** -le interrumpe el oficial-

- **Perdonen, pero... ¿han encontrado a todos los del escuadrón?** -preguntó seriamente el joven oficial-

- **No, solo nos falta el oficial**

- **...**

- **¿Señor?** -preguntó extrañado el erizo azul ante el silencio del oficial-

- -agita la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamiento- **Tenemos que encontrarla** -dijo serio-

- **¿Encontrarla?** -dijo la murciélago ante la respuesta del joven-

- **Sí** -dijo firme mientras se disponía a salir en busca de la oficial desaparecida-

_Después de eso, todos empezaron a buscar... A los pocos minutos, una voz de aviso, proveniente de Shadow, hizo que todos escucharan..._

- **¡La encontré!** -avisó el erizo negro mientras se acercaba a la oficial-

_Actos seguido del aviso, todos se reunieron en donde estaba el erizo... Cuando Shadow se disponía a sacarla las gafas, el joven oficial que los acompañaba, lo detuvo rápidamente.._.

- **¡No lo hagas!** -dijo rápida y firmemente-

- **¿Por?** -preguntó extrañado el erizo negro-

- **Porque no** -dijo secamente mientras se acercaba y cogía a la oficial en brazos- **Déjenmela** -se dirige a Rouge- **¿Donde está el cuartel general de la G.U.N.?** -preguntó seriamente-

- **Está en esa dirección** -le dijo la murciélago mientras señalaba al noroeste de su posición-

- **Gracias** -respondió a la vez que se dirigía a la dirección indicada-

- **Que raro es ese chico** -soltó de repente el erizo azul-

- **Y que lo digas...** -le respondió el echidna-

_Mientras, con los oficiales..._

- ***¡¿Cómo nos descubrieron?!*** -pensó el joven-

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado y... disculpen por un par de cosas...**

**NO tenía mucha imaginación con lo de los nombres de los escuadrones**

**Y disculpen porque, en alguna parte, se repite mucho la palabra "Escuadrón" [Y sé que no todos los grupos son escuadrones, pero es que ni sé como se denominan el resto y lo usé porque me gusta la palabra en general, sin pensar en su significado exacto]**

**Hasta la próxima, espero...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia ... Espero que les guste y espero con alegría sus reviews :)**

**_P.D.: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad_**

* * *

**~Capítulo 2~**

_Un par de días después de todo lo sucedido, en la casa de Rouge & Knuckles..._

- **Pues yo sigo sin saber a quién me recuerda ese oficial** -comentaba pensativa una joven eriza rosada-

- **A saber...** -respondió cierto echidna rojo mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa- **Pero lo que me extrañó, fue la reacción que tuvo cuando le íbamos a quitar las gafas a la chica**

- **Yo sé que en determinadas zonas, eso es una falta de respeto** -intervino una murciélago blanca- **Pero que yo sepa, en Costa Esmeralda, no lo és**

- **Puede que el chico tenga la costumbre y no lo perm...** -le interrumpe una joven murciélago color granate-

- **Mamá, está sonando el aparatito** -dijo la pequeña a la vez que le entregaba a su madre el comunicador de la G.U.N.-

- **Gracias por traérmelo, Garnet** -le da un beso en la mejilla- **Eres un amor** -le dijo dulcemente a su hija mayor-

- -sonríe feliz y se marcha a seguir jugando con sus amigos-

- **Disculparme** -se disculpó la murciélago mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la cocina-

- **No pasa nada** -le respondió con un tono amable su pareja-

_Unos segundo después, en la cocina..._

- **Si ... De acuerdo ... Está bien, ahora me presento ... Bien ... Adiós ...** -apaga el comunicador y se dirige hacia la sala- **Tengo malas noticias; me tengo que ir al cuartel ahora mismo**

- **¿Por?** -le preguntó Knuckles-

- **No me han concretado mucho**

- **Jooo, gran pena que tengas que marchar** -dijo la eriza mientras inflaba un poco los mofletes-

- **Tranquila Pinkie, seguro que estoy de vuelta antes de que os marchéis** -se dirige a la puerta de salida-

- **Eso me alegraría** -dijo sonriendo- **Es que no me quiero quedar sola**

- **Sola no quedas** -hace una pequeña pausa, la cual, aprovecha para ponerse la chaqueta- **Tienes a estos dos... caballeros** -dijo esto último intentado mantener la risa-

- **...** -mira a ambos chicos y vuelve a mirar a la murciélago- **Como si no estuvieran**

- **¡EH!** -gritaron ambos ante el comentario de la eriza-

- -ríe- **¡Chao!**

* * *

_Un rato después, en el cuartel general..._

- -entra en el despacho del comandante- **Señor, la oficial Rouge, acaba de llegar**

- **De acuerdo, déjela pasar**

- **Sí, señor** -acto seguido, salió del despacho y se dirigió a la murciélago- **Puede pasar**

- **Gracias** -respondió Rouge a la vez que entraba al despacho- **Buenas tardes, señor**

- **Buenas tardes, oficial** -respondió el comandante con total educación-

- **¿Para que me llamaba, señor?**

- **Supongo que sabe lo de la llegada de los dos escuadrones de Costa Esmeralda** -empezó a hablar el comandante-

- **Sí, señor** -hace una pequeña pausa- **También lo de la explosión que hubo contra uno de ellos**

- **Bien, pues...** -se levanta de su sillón- **Te quiero presentar a los dos oficiales que vinieron** -pulsa un botón, el cual, le comunica con su secretaria- **Bárbara, dígale a los oficiales B y K, que entren**

- **Sí, señor**

_A los pocos segundos de esa pequeña conversación, ambos oficiales entraron al despacho... Ambos traían distintos atuendos a los del día del desfile... El oficial del escuadrón nocturno llevaba un pantalón de camuflaje de distintas tonalidades de gris. También una camiseta gris claro, un chaleco negro, unas botas del mismo color y unas gafas completamente negras, las cuales, cubrían sus ojos. Por otra parte, la oficial llevaba un pantalón de camuflaje azul, una camiseta negra de manga corta, la cual, dejaba ver una venda en su brazo derecho; unas botas negras, y, al igual que el otro oficial, unas gafas negras con el mismo propósito. Ambos parecían simples soldados, en vez de oficiales de alto rango..._

- **Bien** -se dirige a la murciélago- **Le presento al oficial del escuadrón nocturno, y, a la oficial del escuadrón del agua**

- **Ya nos conocimos el otro día** -respondió Rouge-

_Después de la respuesta de la murciélago, el comandante miró seriamente a los oficiales, los cuales, negaron con la cabeza... Ante esa reacción, Rouge se extrañó mucho_

- **Perdone, señor**

- **¿Si?**

- **Perdone, pero... ¿Se me está ocultando algo?** -preguntó seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- **Bien... Parece que no podríamos seguir ocultándolo a los conocidos**

- **¿Cómo?** -preguntó extrañada ante la respuesta del comandante-

- **Antes de seguir contándola, tendrá que prometer no contar nada, a no ser que reciba órdenes** -dijo el comandante con un tono más serio-

- **De acuerdo, señor**

- **Bien...** -mira a los oficiales- **Cuando quieran...**

_Después del permiso del comandante, ambos oficiales, se quitaron las gafas... Rouge, al ver eso, se paralizó durante unos segundos, los cuales, terminaron cuando uno de los oficiales comenzó a hablar..._

- **Hola Rouge** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual, la murciélago, vuelve en si- **Siento lo del otro día...**

- **¡¿B-Black?!** -tartamudeó ante la sorpresa-

- **Sí** -afirmó mientras sonreía el joven pantera-

- **¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!** -dijo la murciélago mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara-

- **¿Y para mi no hay saludo, Rouge?** -preguntó mientras sonreía la oficial-

- **¿Kitty? ... ¿Eres tú?** -preguntó asombrada ante el cambio de su amiga-

- **La misma que viste y calza** *

_Después de ese encuentro tan inesperado, la murciélago corrió a abrazar a sus viejos amigos, los cuales, no le rechazaron el abrazo. Unos minutos después..._

- **Y... Mejor dicho** -corrigió la murciélago- **¿Que hacéis por aquí?**

- **...** -mira al comandante, el cual, le hace una señal de aprobación- **Es... una larga historia** -aseguró la eriza azul celeste-

- **Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, venid a mi casa y me contáis**

- **Eso será un problema** -intervino el comandante- **Escúcheme, oficial Rouge. Esto es un tema delicado, así que nadie lo puede saber** -terminó por añadir el comandante, a la vez que se sentaba en su sillón-

- **Pero... ¿Tampoco el resto del antiguo Sonic Team?** -preguntó la murciélago deseosa de una respuesta afirmativa-

- **...** -suelta un suspiro, el cual, hace que los oficiales le presten más atención- **Por eso la llamé, son en los únicos que los que puedo confiar, y, en los que sé que nos ayudarán con el tema**

- **¿Pero de que se trata?** -preguntó curiosa-

- **De eso ya les informarán los oficiales K y B** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Ellos son los que realmente saben del caso**

- **De acuerdo, señor** -confirmó la murciélago-

- **Bien, ya pueden marcharse...** -pero en ese momento se acordó de algo, por lo cual, tuvo que detener a los oficiales- **Esperen un momento... Oficial Black, oficial Kitty; ¿tienen alojamiento aquí, en Green Hill?**

- **No, señor** -respondió la eriza- **La casa en la que vivíamos mi hermana y yo hace años, era de alquiler, y, hace un par de días, después de que nos enteráramos de todo esto, miré por si aún estaba, pero cuando la vi, ya era tarde** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Destruyeron toda la zona para construir un edificio de oficinas**

- **Que mal...**

- **Señor** -intervino la murciélago- **Ellos pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta que encuentren algo**

- **No, Rouge** -rechazó la oferta de su amiga- **No queremos ser ninguna molestia**

- **No molestais, tranquilos** -dijo tranquilamente-

- **¿Segura?** -preguntó la eriza-

- **Casi nunca lo estuve tanto** -dijo mientras la sonreía-

- **Esta bien** -concluyó el comandante. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada a ambos oficiales- **Pero ustedes ya saben lo que hacer si llega a pasar algo**

- **Sí, señor** -respondieron al unísono-

- **Y, por favor, pasen desapercibidos siempre que salgan**

- **Sí, señor**

- **Bien, ahora, ya pueden marcharse...**

_Después de eso, Rouge y sus acompañantes se dirigieron hacia la entrada del cuartel general. Una vez allí..._

- **Ahora... Sería mejor reunir al resto en el taller para ponerles al corriente, ¿no?** -sugirió Rouge-

- **A mi me parece bien, pero por favor, no les digas nada de que estamos aquí **–le rogó la joven eriza- **Solo diles que se reúnan todos allí, que tienes algo importante que decirles**

- **De acuerdo, cielo** -enciende su comunicador, el cual, establece conexión al momento- **Hola Tails**

- **Hola Rouge, ¿que sucede?** -preguntó cierto zorro amarillo, el cual, presentaba unas pequeñas, pero visibles, ojeras-

- **¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías decirle al resto que se reúnan ahí, en el taller?**

- **Sí, sin ningún problema** -hace una pequeña pausa- **¿Pero para qué?**

- **Tengo algo que deciros**

- **De acuerdo, Rouge**

- **Gracias, Tails. Eres un sol** -después de eso, apagó su comunicador-

- **Sigue igual de educado que siempre** -afirmó la eriza-

- **Y que lo digas, y ahora más desde que está con Cream**

- **¿Con Cream?** -preguntó asombrada ante la revelación de su amiga-

- **Sí, además, hace unos meses tuvieron una pequeña**

- -sonríe- **Que lindos**

- **¿Podéis dejar de hablar de eso?** -intervino la pantera un tanto molesta-

- **¿Por? ¿No te gustan los bebés, Black?** -preguntó interesada-

- **Y-Yo no dije eso**

- **¿Entonces?**

- **...**

- **¿Y bien?**

- **...**

- **¿Me vas a dar una respuesta o qué?** -preguntó con cierto tono de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- **¡PORQUE YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!** -ante el grito de la pantera, la poca gente que estaba por la zona, se le quedó mirando, expectante a lo que ocurría-

- **¡¿C-Cómo?!** -miró a la eriza lo más rápido que puedo- **Es que tú... y él...**

- -se sonroja casi como el mismísimo Knuckles debido a la pregunta- **S-Si...**

- **¡AAAAHH!** -gritó de la emoción, lo que provocó que la gente prestara más atención- **¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!**

- **No están aquí, y por favor, para de gritar** -dijo el joven mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina hacia sus espectadores, los cuales, decidieron largarse del lugar tan rápido como pudieron-

- **Jooo... Yo quería verlo** -dijo un poco desanimada la murciélago blanca-

- **Eh... **-interviene la eriza- **Rouge, son dos**

- **¡¿DOS?!** -se acerca a Black y le da unos codazos suaves- **Bien te aprovechaste, ¿eh?... ¿eh?... ¿eh?...**

- **¡EH! ¡¿POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS?!**

- **Jajajajajaja** -empieza a reír la joven ante la escena que estaban montando su amiga y su pareja-

* * *

_Unos minutos después, en el taller de Tails..._

- -baja por las escaleras- **Ya se durmió** -dijo una joven coneja color crema-

- **Menos mal, después de la nochecita que nos hizo... **-empieza a bostezar- **... pasar...**

- **Bueno, ella no tiene la culpa de que la estén saliendo los dientes**

- **En eso tienes raz...**-

_Y en ese momento, alguien, quién llamaba incesantemente a la puerta, lo interrumpió..._

* * *

*** Es un dicho español, que se utiliza para corroborar (_confirmar_) la identidad de alguien**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia ... Espero que les guste y espero con alegría sus reviews :)**

**Por favor, si leen esta parte, les recomiendo que lean la anotación del final. Es para aclarar un par de cosillas**

**_P.D.: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad_**

* * *

**~Capítulo 3~**

_15 minutos después de lo ocurrido..._

- **Estoy deseando de que lleguemos para darles la sorpresa al resto** -dijo una alegre murciélago blanca mientras daba piruetas en el aire.

- **Ya... Y yo...** -añadió cierta eriza azul, la cual, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- **Hey, Kit** -le susurró la pantera. Este, el no recibir respuesta de su novia, volvió a llamarla varias veces más, hasta que por fin, empezó a reaccionar...

- **¿Eh?** -sacude la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamientos- **¿Q-Que pasa?**

- **¿Estás bien?**

- **... Sí, ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?** -preguntó la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano derecha.

- **Parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo... ¿Pasa algo?** -respondió preocupado el joven.

- **Sí... No... Bueno, no sé...** -dijo confusa la eriza- **Todo esto... me está confundiendo bastante**

- **...** -continúa hablando la joven.

- **Es que... Tan pronto hacemos nuestro trabajo como tenemos que fingir ser personas... normales** -terminó recalcando la última palabra.

- **...** -se acerca más a su pareja, la cual, se había detenido al terminar de hablar- **Tú tranquila. Sabes que en cuanto todo esto acabe, podremos volver a nuestra vida, a nuestra verdadera vida** -le susurró con un tono consolador.

- **Ya lo sé, pero...** -agacha un poco la cabeza- **Sabes que no me gusta mentir, y menos a nuestros amigos... Y luego...** -cierra los ojos con tristeza- **Echo de menos a los niños**

- **Yo también, pero sabes que lo hacemos por su seguridad...** -acto seguido, abraza fuertemente a su novia, la cual, esconde la cara en su pecho- **Te prometo que todo esto acabará pronto**

- **Eso espero...** -susurró la joven con un tono melancólico.

- **¡Hey, chicos!** -intervino la murciélago.

_Ambos jóvenes, al oír la voz de su voladora amiga, se separaron a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando ya se habían separado, un ligero sonrojo, provocado por la sorpresa de que su amiga les viera, se posó en sus mejillas..._

- **¿Que ocurre, Rouge?** -preguntó mientra fingía una sonrisa.

- **¿Que os pasa?**

- **Nada importante, solo que me apetecía abrazarla** -miente el joven.

- -sonríe- **¡AH, SÍ!** -gritó al acordarse del motivo, por el cual, se había acercado a la pareja- **Ya casi estamos en el taller, así que aceleremos un poco el paso** -dijo alegre, a la vez que comenzaba a acelerar el paso.

- **¡Hey, Rouge!** -sonríe la eriza- **¡Espéranos!** -empieza a correr, junto con su pareja, para alcanzar a su amiga.

* * *

- **¿Estás mejor, Tails?** -preguntó el erizo azul, el cual, estaba preocupado por su joven amigo.

- **Sí... Algo mejor... Pero... ¿y Cream?**

- **E...** -le interrumpe Amy.

- **Ella está bien** -interviene, a la vez que le da un vaso de agua al joven zorro- **Ahora está descansando un poco en la cama. En un rato estará mejor** -dijo mientras sonreía.

- **Me alegra oír eso** -dijo mientras sonreía más relajado. Acto seguido, bebe un poco del vaso.

- **No hay nada como los remedios caseros y un poco de desinfectante para unos pequeños rasguños** -dijo una eriza amarilla mientras se sentaba al lado del joven.

- **Tú y tus remedios, Maria** -dijo mientras reía-

- **Ya lo decía madre** -empieza a imitar a su difunta madre adoptiva- _**Siempre es mejor algo proveniente de la naturaleza, a algo que viene de sabe Caos...***_

- -sonríe ante la imitación de Maria- **Gracias, chicos, de verdad**

- **Sabes que por ti, y por cualquiera, haríamos cualquier cosa** -dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa- **Aunque...** -de repente, su cara de felicidad, se sustituye por una más seria- **... me preocupa lo que te dijo ese tipo... ¿Y a que se refería con "**_**su camino**_**"?**

- **No lo sé...** -empieza a recordar lo sucedido minutos antes...

****Flashback****

_Y en ese momento, alguien, quién llamaba incesantemente a la puerta, lo interrumpió..._

- **¡Voy!** -dijo el joven mientras se levantaba de la silla del ordenador- **¡Un momento!** -le rogó a la persona que llamaba tan incesantemente.

_Cuando el zorro de dos colas se disponía a abrir, un gran golpe en la puerta, la cual, cayó derrumbada, le sobresaltó y provocó que se pusiera a la defensiva. Unos segundos después de lo ocurrido, el joven pudo distinguir una figura entre el polvo que se había provocado, la cual, no le convencía para nada..._

- **¡¿Q-QUIÉN ERES?!** -preguntó el joven.

- **...** -entra en el taller y se acerca al joven zorro.

- **...** -empieza a andar hacia atrás, temeroso, con la idea de separarse del individuo- **¡QUÉ, ¿QUIÉN ERES?!** -volvió a preguntar el joven, el cual, ahora aún más asustado, al individuo desconocido.

- **...** -sigue avanzando hasta acorralar al joven zorro- **Mi identidad no te incumbe** -dijo seriamente, mientras clavaba su fría mirada en la del joven- **Simplemente soy un mensajero, el cual, tiene el permiso de eliminar a quién se interponga en nuestro camino**

- **¿V-Vuestro...?** -fue lo único que logró decir antes de que el "mensajero" le cogiera por el cuello- **¡ARGH!**

- **¡TAILS!** -gritó la joven, la cual, observaba la escena con temor; mientras se lanzaba a ayudar a su pareja.

_Cuando la joven coneja se disponía a ayudarle, el "mensajero" la empujó, con una fuerza muy violenta, contra una de las paredes del taller, provocando que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chocar contra la pared..._

- **¡CREAM, NOOO!** -gritó al ver a su joven pareja herida.

- **Bien, ahora...** -le aprieta un poco más el cuello al zorro de dos colas- **Te diré una cosa, solo una vez y que te quede claro... No os entrometáis en nuestro camino, si lo hacéis, esto no será nada comparado con lo que os llegaríamos a hacer si lo intentáis... ¡AH!... Y recuerdos a los oficiales nuevos...** -terminó de decir esto con una sonrisa maléfica. Acto seguido, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno...

****Fin del flashback****

- **Pero...** -continúa hablando el joven zorro amarillo- **... me parece que los oficiales del otro día, tienen algo que ver con todo esto**

- **¡MALDITOS!** -gritó enfurecido el echidna rojo- **¡Desde que llegaron, solo provocaron problemas y miedo entre la gente! ¡Os juro que como los vuelva a ver cerca, se enterarán de quién soy yo!**

- **Yo creo que no sería lo adecuado** -dijo el joven zorro mientras intentaba convencer a su amigo.

- **Pues yo creo que sí** -intervino decidida la eriza rosa- **¡Desde que llegaron, como dijo Knuckles, solo han provocado el revuelo en la ciudad y luego, nos amenazan a nosotros por su culpa! ¡Yo estoy con él!**

- **¡Y yo!** -añadió la joven eriza amarilla.

- **¡¿Tu también, Maria?!** -preguntó asombrado ante la reacción de su amiga.

- **Sí** -dijo decidida- **¡No permitiré que por su culpa hieran a mis amigos!**

- **¡Yo también!** -dijo cierto erizo azul mientras se dirigía al grupito.

- **Por Caos...** -susurró asombrado por las actitudes de sus amigos.

- **¿Y tú, Shadow?**

- **Nah, paso de meterme en problemas, faker** -respondió el erizo negro, el cual, estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del taller.

- **¡Alguien con sentido común! ¡Aunque sea Shad...!** -le interrumpe alguien.

- **¿Hola?** -saludó la murciélago desde el exterior del local- **¿Hay alguien?**

- **¡Sí, pasa!**

- **Hola Tails, hola chicos** -saludó nuevamente la murciélago mientras entraba en el taller.

- **¡Hola, Rouge!** -dijeron al unísono las hermanas Rose.

- -se acerca y la da un beso en los labios- **Hola, mi amor**

- **Jeje** -rió un poco sonrojada por el acto de su pareja-

- **¿Y que es eso que nos tenías que contar?** -intervino el erizo negro mientras se despegaba de la pared.

_Ante la pregunta del erizo, Sonic, Amy, Maria y Knuckles, prestaron más atención a la murciélago..._

- **¿Eh?** -se acuerda del motivo- **¡Ah, sí! Os traigo una sorpresa** -dijo felizmente, a la vez que el sonrojo iba desapareciendo.

- **¿Sí?** **¿Que és?** -preguntó Amy interesada.

- **Un segundo** -se acerca a la puerta- **¡Pasar, chicos!**

_Cuando Rouge se apartó de la puerta, los oficiales entraron al local. Ambos llevaban las gafas puestas, por lo que no los podían reconocer... La murciélago miró alegre a sus amigos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, estos se abalanzaron sobre los oficiales; como habían dicho minutos atrás... A los pocos segundos, los oficiales, sin entender el motivo por el cual sus viejos amigos les atacaban, sólo podían defenderse..._

- **¡MALDITOS!** -gritó enojada la eriza rosada mientras se lanzaba contra la pantera.

- **¡Chicos, parad!** -gritaba la murciélago intentando parar a sus amigos.

_El joven pantera esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de la eriza rosada, pero esta, con un movimiento rápido, consiguió dar con su martillo al joven, el cual, acabó contra una de las paredes..._

- **¡NOO!** -gritó la joven eriza azul celeste. Acto seguido se dirige hacia su pareja, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la detiene...

- **¡Tú no te escapas, bonita!** -dijo el echidna mientras tiraba de la joven del brazo herido.

- **¡AAAH!** -gritó de dolor- **¡Suéltame!** -dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del echidna.

- **¡JAMÁS!** -la gritó. Acto seguido, la empieza a apretar el brazo, al ver que el dolor la paraliza, y la intenta dar un puñetazo, pero, el cual, es detenido por una bola de agua provocada por la joven- **¡AG!** -gruñó enfadado- **Así que la oficial tiene poderes, ¿eh?** -mira a Maria- **¡Hey, Maria! ¡Una rival para ti!** -le dijo el echidna a la eriza amarilla a la vez que lanzaba a la eriza a los pies de Maria.

- **¿Enserio?** -dijo con cierto tono irónico. Acto seguido, empieza a invocar algo de magia- **Pues vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz**

- -se levanta rápidamente- **No, por favor. No te quiero hacer daño** -la suplicó.

- **¡Pero yo no dije de que yo no quisiera!**

_Nada más decir eso, la eriza amarilla empezó a lanzar bolas de energía contra la joven oficial, la cual, se defendía lo mejor que podía, debido a lo cansada que se encontraba. Después de unos minutos de pelea entre las chicas, María se disponía a lanzar una gran bola de energía, la cual, terminaría hiriendo gravemente a la eriza azul, la cual, no se podría defender. Cuando la eriza amarilla la lanzó, una barrera de oscuridad, invocada por el joven pantera, apareció entre su novia y la bola..._

- **¡EH! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!** -gritó enfadada la eriza amarilla.

- **¡LO QUE NO ES JUSTO ES LO QUE NOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO!** -contestó enfadado la pantera a la vez que hizo desaparecer la barrera.

- **¡ES LO QUE OS MERECÉIS!** -gritó el erizo azul mientras se lanzaba contra el joven.

- **¡ARG!** -soltó al sentir un puñetazo en la cara.

- -corre al lado de Shadow- **Shadow, por favor, ayúdame**

- **Déjalo, Rouge, no vas a conseguir nada. Ellos están muy enfadados con los oficiales, y hasta que acaben con ellos...** -le interrumpe la murciélago.

- **¡NO! ¡No pueden acabar con ellos! Ellos son...**

_Al poco rato, los chicos consiguieron arrinconar a los oficiales, los cuales, estaban protegidos por una cúpula de agua. A los pocos segundos, Knuckles y compañía empezaron a golpearla, provocando que, a cada golpe, aguantara menos... Un instante después, un destello hizo apartarse a los chicos y, en ese mismo momento, los oficiales pudieron desaparecer del lugar..._

- **¡EH! ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!** -dijo el erizo azul mientras se frotaba los ojos debido al destello.

- **No lo sé** -abre los ojos y mira hacia donde estaban los oficiales- **¡N-NO ESTÁN!**

_Ante ese grito de aviso, los cuatro chicos empezaron a buscar con la mirada a los oficiales, cuando de repente, al otro lado del taller, apareció el erizo negro, el cual, ante la revelación de la murciélago, decidió acabar con todo y ayudar a los chicos..._

- **¡SHADOW! ¡¿PERO QUE HACES?!** -dijo un muy molesto erizo azul.

- **Acabar con esta pelea absurda** -dijo seriamente.

- **¡TRAIDOR!** -gritó el erizo. Acto seguido, se lanza contra el erizo negro, pero este, en un rápido movimiento, saca una de sus armas y la coloca en la frente del erizo azul...

- **Un paso más...** -aprieta ligeramente el gatillo- **Y no lo cuentas...**

- **¡¿PERO QUE HACES, SHADOW?!** -preguntó asombrada ante las acciones de su pareja.

- **Evitar que hagáis una tontería y acabéis con ellos. Y... si queréis que no os pase nada, estaos quietos y sin mover ni un músculo**

- **¡¿Y POR QUE TE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HACERTE CASO?!** -gritó enfadada cierta eriza rosada.

- **Por...**

- **¡Porque** -interviene la murciélago- **ellos son amigos!**

- **¿Amigos...?** -dijeron extrañados los erizos- **Quie...**

- **¡ESO SON MENTIRAS!** -intervino Knuckles- **¡¿NO VEIS QUE OS ESTÁN MINTIENDO?!** -dirige la mirada hacia su pareja- **¡Nunca pensé que te aliarías con el enemigo!** -gritó el echidna a la vez que se lanzaba contra la murciélago. Por suerte, el golpe que iba dirigido hacia la joven, fue detenido; pero por desgracia, fue detenido por el cuerpo de la eriza azul celeste...

- **¡NOOOO!** -gritaron al ver a la joven caer al suelo. Acto seguido, la pantera se abalanzó sobre el echidna, el cual, sonreía ante su acto...

- **¡MALDITO!** -le gritó mientras un aura de oscuridad le rodeaba.

- **...** -continúa sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

_La pantera, ante la expresión que mantenía el echidna, se disponía a clavarle un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando lo iba a golpear, una voz, lo detuvo..._

- **¡No, detente...!** -gritó la joven mientras que, con ayuda de Rouge, se levantaba.

_La pantera, al oír esa voz, se giró y, al ver a su novia, tiró con fuera al echidna contra el suelo y fue a su lado..._

- **¿E-Estás bien?** -preguntó preocupado el joven.

- **Sí, tranquilo** -dijo con dulzura.

- **P-Pero si te golpeo y...**

- **Y lo paré** -le interrumpió la joven. Después, de debajo de la camiseta, sacó una especie de escudo, el cual, estaba hecho de agua.

_La pantera, al ver el objeto que había sacado la chica, respiró aliviado. Acto seguido, se giró hacia el echidna, el cual, aún mantenía la sonrisa. El joven estaba furioso por el acto que había hecho, así que, con un movimiento rápido, lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta..._

- **¡NO! ¡Detente!** -le ordenó nuevamente la joven.

- **¿Por?** -preguntó confuso ante la reacción de la chica.

- **...** -se acerca a él y le susurra al oído- **Los ojos... Míralos**

_La pantera hizo caso a la chica y se detuvo a observar los ojos del echidna... Esos no eran sus ojos habituales, eran como si estuviera..._

- **¡Controlados!** -susurró de repente el joven- **Están siendo controlados, todos ellos**

- **Por eso actuaron así** -coloca una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del joven a la vez que eleva la voz- **Y por eso, él no tiene la culp...** -de repente, mientras la joven eriza trataba de convencer a su pareja, los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a gritar, pero de dolor...

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -gritaban a la vez que caían al suelo desmayados.

- **¡¿Que es lo que les pasa?!** -preguntó asustado el joven zorro.

- **¡No lo sé! ¡Pero ahora tenemos que ayudarlos!** -ordenó la pantera.

* * *

_Un rato antes de que empezara la pelea... Cierto puma, también conocido como "el mensajero", observaba desde un buen lugar como iban transcurriendo los hechos... Un rato después, el joven estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, cuando algo o, mejor dicho, alguien, lo interrumpió..._

- **¿Aún por aquí?** -pregunta una gata gris.

- **Shh...** -le pidió el puma- **Estoy concentrado**

- **No sabía que tenías que estar taaan concentrado para pasar el tiempo** -dijo con un tono un poco burlón mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del chico.

- **...** -comienza a relajarse, pero de repente, agita la cabeza como para salir de sus pensamientos- **Por favor, para**

- **Nunca pensé que te volverías tan serio en una misión**

- **Mi misión acabó hace bastante. Ahora solo estoy...** -hizo una pequeña pausa, como para elegir las palabras adecuadas- **Pasando el tiempo, como dijiste**

- **Bueno, pues si estás pasando el tiempo, ¿me puedo quedar un poco contigo?** -le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- **Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes** -terminó de hablar el joven antes de volver a su "pasatiempo".

_Según pasaban los minutos, el puma se concentraba cada vez más, mientras que su compañera, solo pensaba..._

- **Aaay...** -suspiró bajito mientras miraba disimuladamente a su acompañante- _***Se ve tan lindo cuando se concentra... O cuando está con su tono azulado... O...***_ -en ese momento la interrumpió un gruñido, el cual, provenía de su compañero.

- **¡Mierda!** -dijo enfadado el puma.

- **¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

- **¡Me han descubierto! Mejor dicho, saben lo que pasa, aunque no saben que soy el causante**

- **Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?**

- **¡¿Bueno?!** -dijo secamente a la vez que su tono de piel adoptaba un tono rojo- **¡¿CÓMO QUE BUENO?! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO MOLESTO QUE ES QUE TE PILLEN!** -le gritó a su compañera.

- **Y-Yo...** -consiguió decir la asustada joven.

- **¡CLARO, QUE VAS A SABER TÚ! ¡UNA DON NADIE, A LA CUAL, LA PROTEGE EL JEFE!**

- **...** -cierra los ojos con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

- **¡AHORA QUE VAS, ¿A LLORAR?! ¡YA LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡NO TE AGUANTO MÁS!** -le gritó el puma a la joven gata. Al final de esas duras palabras, el puma, se disponía a golpearla, cuando de repente, se detuvo... La gata gris, al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo que observó fue al joven puma cambiando bruscamente de tono de piel...

- **¡ARG!** -gruñó el joven mientras se apretaba la cabeza debido al dolor que estaba soportando.

- **¿E-Estás bien?** -preguntó preocupada la joven.

- **¡ARG!...** -en ese momento, cae al suelo de rodillas- **Si... Pero vete... L-Luego hablamos...**

- **Pero...** -dijo a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al joven.

- **...** -vuelve a cambiar de color bruscamente- **¡LÁRGATE!**

_La joven, al escuchar la forma en la que su compañero la echaba, decidió hacer caso y marcharse del lugar, pero no sin antes susurrar... **"¿Que te está pasando?"**... Cuando se marchó, el puma, el cual, aún estaba en el suelo; comenzó a alternar sus tonalidades de manera brusca..._

- **¡ARG!** -vuelve a su color azulado- **¿Q-Quieres parar de una vez?**

- **No...** -soltó mientras su piel volvía a ser roja- **Después de tantos años, por fin te puedo dominar completamente**

- **¡E-Eso jamás...!** -intervino a la vez que volvía a su tono azulado- **¡Si hasta hace poco te conseguí mantener a raya, podré seguir durante mucho más tiempo...!**

- **JAJAJAJA** -rió de manera estruendosa-

- **Arg...** -empieza a hacer un gran esfuerzo, tanto psíquico como físico.

- **¡¿EH?!** -dirige la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales, empiezan a tornar al azulado- **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!** -preguntó enfadado.

- **Y-Yo... N-Nada importante, s-solamente volver a m-mantener el d-dominio**

- **¡ESO JAMÁS TE LO PERMITIRÉ!** -de repente, empieza a apretar su propio cuello...

- **¡ARG!** -soltó un grito ahogado el puma- **Y-Ya es m-muy tarde...** -terminó de decir estas palabras con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

- **¡¿CÓMO?!** -gritó el joven. Después del grito que soltó el puma, su tonalidad rojiza fue desapareciendo y, reemplazada, por un tono azulado- **¡Me las pagarás...!** -dijo antes de desaparecer.

- **Aaay...** -suspiró aliviado- **P-Por fin lo conseguí retener, aunque sea un poco más... Aunque,** -se levanta a duras penas del suelo- **será mejor ir a ver a ese chiflado de doctor**

* * *

*** En la realidad se diría "De sabe Dios...". Usé esta forma de hablar sin intenciones de ofender**

**Haber...**

**1- Esto se me olvidó decirlo cuando empecé a escribir este fanfic. Esta historia está dividida en tres partes. Cada vez que se empiece una parte nueva, les avisaré antes de empezar el capitulo nuevo de esa parte**

**2- Al final de este capítulo, hay un diálogo un poco lioso. Para quién no lo entendiera del todo, a partir de que la chica se va, el puma queda solo. Él tiene como una doble personalidad, y habla entre sí. NO ES QUE ESTÉ LOCO. La causa de esa doble personalidad, ya la explicaré en capítulos más adelantados**

**3- Por favor, discúlpenme. Tengo la mala costumbre de repetir las palabras cada dos por tres**

**Y... creo que nada más. Espero que les haya gustado y tal... Buenas noches. Zzzz... Zzzz...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fanfic. Espero que les guste y comenten. No muerdo ^-^**

**__****P.D.: La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, sino de SEGA. El resto de los adultos, los cuales no sean conocidos como de SEGA, y los niños; son de mi propiedad**

* * *

**~Capítulo 4~**

_Al día siguiente, en el piso de arriba del taller de Tails, el cual, es la casa del joven zorro; cierto erizo azul se estaba despertando, cuando alguien entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba..._

- **Mmm...** -empieza a abrir lo ojos lentamente- **... Auuuauuau...** -deja de bostezar de golpe- **¡AAAAAAAAH!** -gritó al "ver" a la persona que estaba allí- **¡AAAAAH! **¡**SHADOW!** -seguía gritando del susto.

- **...** -le miraba con cara de asustado.

- **¡LÁRGATE!** -salta al otro lado de la cama y empieza a lanzar cosas contra el visitante. Unos segundos después, después de lanzar todo lo que pilló, paró al oír algo...

- **¡BUAAAAA!** -empezó a llorar fuertemente el visitante.

- **¿Uh?** -soltó ante el llanto que estaba escuchando. Acto seguido, sale de detrás de la cama y abre los ojos para ver quien era...- **¡MIERDA!** -soltó medio asustado y medio indignado por lo que había hecho al ver quién era el que estaba llorando- **E-Eclipse...** -tartamudeó el erizo- **Q-Que haces a-a...** -pero de repente, entró alguien de golpe en la habitación.

- **¿Que sucede?** -preguntó asustada la eriza rosada- **¿A que vienen tantos gri...** -ve al pequeño- **... tos...?**

- **¡BUAAAA!** -seguía llorando el joven erizo negro.

- **Cariño** -corre a su lado- **¿Que te pasó?** -pasa una mano por su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, pero se detiene al notar algo...- **Y... ¡¿ESTE CHICHÓN?!** -preguntó asustada.

- **Snif... Snif...**** Fue el tío Sonic... Snif... Snif...**

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** -dirige una mirada asesina hacia su pareja, la cual, aún estaba al otro lado de la cama- **¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ?! ¡PODRIAS HABERLE HECHO AÚN MÁS DAÑO!**

- **F-Fue sin querer, Amy... L-Lo confundí con S-Shadow** -admitió el erizo azul.

- **Grr...** -le gruñó- **Ven, cariño** -le tiende una mano a su sobrino- **Vamos a donde mamá y haber si con suerte no está papá, ¿te parece bien?**

- **Snif... Snif... V-Vale, tía Amy... Snif...**

- **¡Y tú! **-se dirige a su esposo- **Más te vale que Shadow no se entere o, sino, te va a faltar Green Hill para huir**

- **S-Si, Amy...**

- **Ven, vamos** -sale de la habitación junto al pequeño.

- **Ains...** -suspiró el erizo mientras se sentaba en la cama- **Que bien he empezado el día...**

_Mientras, en la sala de estar..._

- **Pff...** -soltó un aburrido echidna rojo- **¿Nos queda mucho para que nos contéis todo?**

- **¡Que pesado eres, Knuckles!** -soltó cierta eriza azul celeste molesta por las continuas reacciones del echidna- **¡Incluso, pensé que habías cambiado algo!**

- **Esa broma si que fue buena, cielo** -comentó la murciélago blanca mientras reía ligeramente.

- **Pff...**

* * *

- **Cariño, ¿pero como te lo hiciste?** -preguntó una preocupada eriza amarilla.

- **No fue él quién se lo hizo** -respondió la eriza rosada en lugar del pequeño erizo.

- **¿Y entonces quién?** -preguntó interesada mientras le colocaba una bolsa de hielo a su hijo.

- **Fue Sonic...** -hace una pequeña pausa de pocos segundos- **Lo volvió a confundir con Shadow**

- **Aaaay...** -suspiró Maria- **Que se le va a hacer... Si él está arrepentido y si solo fue un pequeño chichón, se lo perdonaremos... Ahora solo espero que Shady no se dé cuenta**

- **Yo también espero que no. No me apetece ser viuda tan joven** -terminó de hablar mientras reía.

- **Ni yo que lo seas** -dijo riendo.

_Volviendo con los chicos, unos minutos después..._

- **Buenos días** -saludó el erizo azul mientras entraba en la sala.

- **De buenos días, nada; son casi las dos de la tarde** -comentó una voz gruñona.

- **Meros detalles...** -respondió el erizo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su "hermano".

- **Disculpad la tardanza** -se disculpó la eriza amarilla mientras, junto con su hermana, entraba en la sala.

- **Bien...** -empezó a hablar la pantera negra- **¿Por donde queréis que empiece a explicar?**

- **Por lo que pasó ayer** -dijo seriamente el echidna.

- **...** -mira al resto, los cuales, afirman con la cabeza- **Bien...**

_La pantera, el cual, estaba sentado en el apoya brazos del sillón que ocupaba su pareja, les empezó a explicar todo lo ocurrido, claro está, omitiendo algún detalle. Desde la calurosa bienvenida, pasando por el intento de golpear a la murciélago, hasta el desmayo de los chicos. Cuando acabó de contarles todo eso, se fijó en las caras de asombro, rabia o tristeza que se manifestaban en los 4 chicos; aunque, el resto, también presentaba caras tristes..._

- **L-Lo siento...** -se disculpó la eriza rosada mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- **...** -aprieta, lleno de rabia, uno de los puños sobre su pierna.

- **Yo... también lo siento, disculpadme si os hice daño** -también se disculpó el erizo azul.

- **L-Lo siento, chicos... Yo... Yo...** -no pudo continuar debido a que la tristeza y la rabia le eran superiores.

- **No fue vuestra culpa** -empezó a hablar la eriza azul celeste, la cual, le costaba respirar debido al intenso dolor que tenía en el torso- **No erais vosotros mismos; estabais sometidos al dominio de alguien**

- **Pero nos...** -le interrumpe la eriza.

- **Pero nada** -le dijo seriamente- **Vosotros no erais dueños de vuestros actos** -hace una pequeña pausa para reunir el aire suficiente para seguir- **Así que no pidáis disculpas; no tuvisteis la culpa y se acabó**

_Después de lo dicho por la eriza, se hizo un gran silencio incómodo para todos, hasta que una voz, con la intención de animar a los allí presentes, les sacó de sus pensamientos..._

- **¡Venga, chicos!** -empezó a hablar la murciélago- **¡Levantad esos ánimos! ¡De nada sirve tener esas caras largas! ¡Lo importante es que todos salimos bien después de lo de ayer!** -ante los ánimos de la murciélago, todos fueron cambiando las caras de tristeza y rabia, por unas un poco más "alegres"- **¡Además, aún nos tienen que contar la mejor parte! ¡En la cual, tenemos que ayudar!**

- **Bueno, eso de que "tienen" no es exactamente verdad. Nosotros no los obli...** -corrigió la pantera.

- **¡Tsss! **¡**Tu calla!** -le contesto mientras sonreía.

- **Vale, vale, tú ganas** -dijo la pantera al ver que sería imposible llevarla la contraria.

- **¿Y de que trata esa parte?** -preguntó el erizo negro con cierto interés.

- **Bien, os lo contaremos** -empezó a hablar la pantera- **A ver... Kitty y yo, como ya sabéis, somos los oficiales de los dos mejores escuadrones de la zona de Costa Esmeralda. Al ser así, nos tocó una de la mejores o peores misiones, según quien lo mire, de nuestras carreras. Desde entonces, y de esto hará tres meses, estamos detrás de una de las peores bandas de villanos de la zona. Conseguimos desbaratar todos los planes que tenían allí, pero, gracias a unos aliados de esta zona, nos enteramos que habían empezado a hacer de las suyas aquí, en Green Hill. Entonces, hace unos días, el Comandante nos ordenó trasladarnos aquí, junto con nuestros equipos. Y la mejor manera de venir aquí, sin levantar muchas sospechas, era si participábamos en el desfile del otro día. Pero, aún no sabemos como, fuimos o al menos fue descubierto el escuadrón de Kitty. Y...** -le interrumpe Kitty.

- **Afortunada o desgraciadamente, esta mañana, me comunicaron cómo fueron descubiertas las intenciones de mi escuadrón**

- **¡¿Cómo?!** -preguntó asombrado la pantera.

- **Había un espía en el equipo y, además, conocía todas las intenciones del escuadrón perfectamente**

- **No sería...**

- **Sí, fue Nalu**

- **Por Caos...** -dijo la pantera en un susurro casi inaudible por los presentes.

- **Perdón** -interrumpió la murciélago- **¿Quién es Nalu?**

- **Nalu es...** -le interrumpe Kitty.

- **Fue **-corrigió la joven.

- **Mejor dicho, fue uno de los mejores soldados del equipo, además de la mano derecha de Kitty. Él, desde el principio, destacó en la academia de formación. Incluso antes de que se gradua...** -le interrumpen los fuertes tosidos de la joven.

- **Cof... Lo... Cof... Cof... Siento mucho... Cof... Cof...** -ve algo, que la impresiona, en la palma de su guante- **Cof... Mejor... Cof... Cof... Me voy a... Cof... Beber un poco... Cof...** -dijo mientras se levanta del sillón.

- **Hay agua en el refrigerador** -comentó la joven coneja.

- **Gracias... Cof... Cof... Cream... Cof...** -consiguió decir antes de entrar en la cocina.

- **¿Le pasa algo a Kitty?** -preguntó algo preocupada Maria.

- **No, que yo sepa** -respondió la pantera mientras veía como se alejaba su novia- **Habrá sido un golpe de tos** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual, todos vuelven a mirar interesados hacia él- **¿Seguimos?**

* * *

- **¡Mierda...!** -susurró la eriza para que no la oyeran- **¿Cómo a ocurrido esto?** -se preguntó así misma mientras se quitaba el guante derecho, en el cual, había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

_Unos minutos después, en la sala..._

- **Y ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí, en Green Hill** -en ese momento entra la eriza.

- **Perdonad por lo de antes** -se disculpó la joven- **¿Que me he perdido?** -preguntó para intentar evitar cualquier pregunta.

- **Nada importante, solo que les terminé de contar lo que sabía sobre Nalu y les dije contra quienes estamos peleando**

- **...** -al oír aquello, le dirige una mirada un tanto preocupada.

_La pantera, el ver esa mirada, mueve, ligeramente, la cabeza negando cualquier pensamiento de la eriza. Ella, al ver la reacción de su pareja, se tranquilizó._

- **Entonces, ya sabéis quiene****s son los de l****a banda del capitán Whisker, ¿no?**

- **Sí** -respondió el erizo azul- **En resumen, unos malos muy malos** -dijo esto con un tono humorístico-

_Ante la pésima gracia del erizo, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta, que de repente, la eriza rosada le hizo una pregunta bastante incómoda, en ese momento, a la eriza..._

- **Kitty, ¿y tus guantes?** -preguntó al percatarse de que la joven eriza no los poseía.

- **¡¿Uh?!** -se le escapó al recibir, de sorpresa, la pregunta.

- **Es verdad...** -comentó la pantera- **No me había dado cuenta, Kit**

- **No los tengo puestos porque se mojaron con el agua, por culpa de la tos** -miente.

- **De acue...** -la interrumpen unos sonidos extraños.

- **¡Grrrruuuu...! ¡Grrrruuuu...!**

- **¡¿Que es ese sonido?!** -preguntó asustada la joven coneja.

- **E-Es mi estómago** -dijo avergonzado Sonic.

- **Jajajaja** -empieza a reír la eriza rosada- **Ven, anda, que se me había olvidado darte tus chilis dogs** -seguía riendo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

- **Chilis...** -dijo embobado- **¡Grrrruuuu...!** -le sacó de sus pensamientos- **¡Voy!** -dijo el erizo y, antes de que esa simple palabra llegara a los oídos de Amy, él ya estaba a su lado.

- **Bueno, ya que Sonic se acaba de largar a alimentar al monstruo que tiene dentro del estómago y, ya que no queda nada más que contaros, creo que ya nos podemos ir cada uno por su lado, ¿no creéis?** -sugirió la pantera.

_Todos afirmaron y empezaron a desaparecer de la sala. Kitty, que había cogido a la murciélago por la muñeca y se la había llevado casi arrastras, se encontraba, junto a su amiga, en la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior._

- **¿Por que me traes así, a la fuerza?** -se quejó la murciélago mientras masajeaba la zona de la muñeca.

- **Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...** -saca el guante, con la mancha de sangre, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

- **¿No decías que los guantes estaban mojados?** -preguntó confundida.

_Un par de segundos antes, en el pasillo..._

- **¿Donde se habrán metido?** -preguntó cierto echidna mientras buscaba a sus amigas- **¿Ein?** -soltó al oír unas voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Acto seguido, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a escuchar.

- **Sí, bueno, que quieres que dijera** -lo desenvuelve y le enseña la mancha- **¿Que no los tenía puestos porque en uno de ellos tenía sangre?**

- **¡Cielo! ¡¿Que te ha ocurrido?!** -preguntó preocupada.

- **No lo sé. Lo vi cuando estaba tosiendo antes**

- **Tienes que ir al médico urgentemente**

- **Eso ya lo sé, pero...**

- **¿Pero?**

- **Pero no me atrevo** -hace una pequeña pausa- **No sé como reaccionaría Black si se entera de que he desaparecido para ir al médico por algo grave**

- **...** -queda en silencio durante unos segundos- **Mira, tengo una idea**

- **Dime**

- **¿Te acuerdas que ayer, mientras veníamos hacia el taller, te dije que un día de estos te llevaría de compras?**

- **Como olvidarse, me lo repetiste con 100 veces**

- **Bueno, eso da igual. Volviendo a la idea; ahora, cuando te acabe de contar todo esto, decimos que nos vamos de compras, solo las dos, y, en su lugar, te acompaño al médico. Luego, cuando salgamos de allí, damos una vuelta rápida por el centro comercial y compramos cuatro cositas, para que, cuando volvamos, no sospechen de porqué no tenemos ninguna bolsa de las compras; ¿te parece bien?**

- **Me parece muy bien, pero hay un pequeño problemita**

- **¿Cual?**

- **Eh...** -se sonroja un poco- **¿Me podrías prestar algo de ropa? Es que...** -mira a su ropa- **No creo que ir vestida como una soldado al médico, sea muy discreto**

- **Tranquila, cielo, te presto lo que quieras; incluso a Knuckles si lo quieres como sirviente**

- **Jajajaja** -rió la joven ante la gracia de la murciélago- **Gracias, Rouge**

- **¡* %&!** -maldijo el echidna.

- **Aunque...**

- **¿Ahora que pasa?** -preguntó algo confusa la eriza.

- **Tendremos que ir a mi casa a buscar la ropa. Recuerda que estamos en la casa de Cream y Tails**

- **Es verdad** -vuelve a dirigir una mirada rápida hacia su ropa y se queda pensativa- **Eh... ¿A cuanto está tu casa?**

- **A diez minutos, pero volando**

- **¿Y sin volar?**

- **Poco más de veinte**

- **Mmm...** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual, piensa varias cosas- **Bien...** -dijo por fin- **Haré una cosa que llevo bastante tiempo sin hacer**

- **¿Cual?** -preguntó confusa la murciélago.

- **Ya lo verás. ¿Ahora me harías un favor mientras hago un par de cosillas?**

- **Claro, dime**

- **Tardaré unos minutos. Mientras, ¿podrías ir a decirle a Black que nos vamos de compras pero que antes tenemos que pasar por tu casa?**

- **Sin problema** -se acerca a la puerta y se dispone a abrirla, pero Kitty la detiene.

- **...!** -escapa, de donde estaba espiando a las chicas, al oír el ruido de la manilla de la puerta.

- **Perdón, Rouge, se me olvidaba una cosa. Si ves que pone una cara un poco preocupada, simplemente, dile **_**"Víz"**_**, ¿de acuerdo?**

- **Sí, cielo** -afirmó la murciélago- **¿Algo más?**

- **No, gracias**

_Después de eso, la murciélago salió de la habitación y empezó a buscar a la pantera. Después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró afuera, en el jardín de atrás..._

- **...** -mira a los niños, los cuales, estaban jugando.

- **¿Echas de menos a tus hijos?** -preguntó Rouge mientras se acercaba a él.

- **¡¿Eh?!** -se da la vuelta y ve a la murciélago- **¡Ah! No** -negó con la cabeza.

- **¿Entonces a que viene esa cara tan pensativa?**

- **Recuerdos de la infancia** -respondió mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

- **Ah... Creo que pregunté de más**

- **No, tranquila, no pasa nada** -dijo mientras sonreía.

- **Si tu lo dices...** -hace una pequeña pausa, en la cual, se acuerda de lo que le tenía que decir- **¡Ah! ¡Sí!** -exclamó la murciélago- **Venía a decirte que me voy de compras con Kitty, pero antes tenemos que pasar por mi casa. Para coger algo que se me olvidó**

- **¡¿Eh?! ¿De compras?** -preguntó mientras una cara de extrema preocupación se le instalaba.

- **Tranquilo, además, ella me ha dicho que te dijera **_**"Víz"**_

- **De acuerdo** -dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

_Un par de minutos después, la murciélago volvió a la habitación para encontrarse con su amiga, pero, cuando entró, solo encontró una nota..._

- _**"Rouge**_ -empezó a leerla en voz alta- _**Cuando leas esta nota, guárdala y sal afuera. Te espero allí. Kitty"**_

_La murciélago, ante lo que la eriza la había indicado, cumplió lo de la nota y salió a la entrada. Cuando salió, no se encontró con nadie, así que empezó a llamarla un poco preocupada..._

- **¡Kitty!** -llamaba la murciélago- **¡Kitty!**

- **Cof... Cof...**

- **¿Uh?** -empieza a escuchar un ruido y decide dirigirse hacia donde provenía.

- **Cof... Cof...**

- **¿Kitty?** -preguntó la murciélago- **¿Estás ahí?**

_Cuando Rouge llegó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Lo que vio fue a su amiga, arrodillada, mientras tosía fuertemente. Ante esa imagen, y sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió al lado de ella..._

- **¡Kitty! ¡¿Estás bien?!** -preguntó muy preocupada.

- **Cof... Sí... Cof... No te... Cof... Cof... Preocupes... Cof...**

- **¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?! ¡Estás tosiendo cada vez más fuerte y encima sigues tosiendo sangre!**

- **Shh... Cof... Cof... No lo... Cof... Grites... Cof...**

- **Mira, tenemos que ir ya al médico. No podemos ir a mi casa a coger la ropa**

- **De acuerdo... Cof... Cof... Rouge... Cof... Pero tenemos que... Cof... Cof... Ir rápido... Cof... Tengo menos... Cof... Cof... De una hora... Cof... Cof...**

- **¡¿Que?! ¡¿A que te refieres?!** -preguntó al pensar lo peor.

- **No es... Cof... Nada de eso... Cof... Cof...**

- **Mira, me da igual** -dijo un poco más tranquila, al dejar de pensar en algo malo, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la eriza- **Ahora nos tenemos que ir rápidamente. Luego me lo explicas**

_Después de eso, Rouge se llevó volando a la eriza hacia el hospital... Esa misma noche, Black y Kitty ya estaban instalados en la habitación que Rouge les había preparado._

- **¡Al fin...!** -se tira de espaldas en la cama- **¡Una cama de verdad!**

- **...** -se sienta en el borde de su lado.

- **Kit...** -se acerca a ella- **¿Que te ocurre? Llevas toda la tarde igual de triste, ¿os ha pasado algo mientras comprabais?**

- **No... Tranquilo, Black, no me pasa nada**

- **¿Estás segura? Sabes que me importas mucho y no quiero que te ocurra nada**

- **...** -sonríe ligeramente- **Ya lo sé**

- **Eso ya me gusta más** -abraza fuertemente a su novia- **Me encanta que sonrías; aunque sea un poquito**

- **B-Black... n-no... puedo... res... pirar...**

- **¡Ups!** -afloja los brazos- **Lo siento. Pero sabes que me encanta achuchar a mi bolita de agua**

- **¡¿Bolita de agua?!** -se da la vuelta hasta quedar completamente enfrente de la pantera- **¡¿Me estás llamando "redondita"?!**

- **No exactamente; te estoy llamando bolita de a...** -no puede seguir debido a que la eriza se le tira encima para hacerle cosquillas- **¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡PARA...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡POR FAVOR...! ¡JAJAJA!**

- **¡No hasta que te disculpes!** -le dijo en venganza por el comentario.

- **¡NO...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡LO HARÉ...! ¡JAJAJA!**

- **Entonces, nada** -sigue haciéndole cosquillas.

- **¡ENTONCES...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡HARÉ ESTO...! ¡JAJAJA!** -toma impulso con la espalda y cambia las posiciones; ahora era él el que hacia las cosquillas.

- **¡NO...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡VALE...! ¡JAJAJA!** -reía la eriza.

- **Si que vale...** -empieza a sonreír maliciosamente.

- **¡¿A...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUE VIENE...! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ESA SONRÍSA...?! ¡JAJAJA!**

- **Ya lo veras, my lady... **-recalcó esas últimas palabras con cierto tono sensual, lo que hizo que a la eriza le recorriera un escalofrío al pensar a que se refería con ese tono. Acto seguido, empezó a pasar las manos por debajo de la camiseta de la eriza.

- **¡B-Black...!** -se sonrojó al sentir la manos calientes de la pantera sobre su piel- **N-No puedo. Para, por favor...**

- **¿Que ocurre?** -detiene el movimiento de las manos.

- **Y-Yo... E-Estoy cansada...** -miente.

- **Oh...** -saca las manos de debajo de la camiseta- **Lo siento...** -se disculpa con la mirada triste.

- **No pasa nada, pero por favor** -se incorpora y le da un beso en los labios- **No te pongas triste... Te prometo que otro día**

- **...** -sonríe ligeramente y la mira a los ojos- **¿Me lo prometes?**

- **Sí, te lo prometo por todo el amor que te tengo**

- **...** -sonríe.

- **Además, ¿que pensarían Rouge y Knuckles si nos oyen ya el primer día que estamos en su casa?**

- **Rouge, seguro que pensaría: "¡Hey, Knuckie! A ti también te toca...". Y, conociendo a Knuckles, él estaría pensando cualquier cosa pervertida**

- **Eso seguro** -dijo mientras reía.

_Mientras, en la habitación de los dueños de la casa... La pareja ya llevaba un rato con la luz apagada cuando, de repente, el echidna hizo una pregunta bastante inusual..._

- **Rouge**

- **¿Si...?** -le contestó una adormilada murciélago.

- **¿Que tal se encuentra Kitty?**

- **¡¿Uh?!** -ante esa pregunta se despierta de golpe- **¿De que hablas?** -le preguntó haciendo como si no supiera del tema.

- **No hace falta que te sorprendas... Lo sé todo, os escuché esta tarde mientras estabais en una de las habitaciones del taller**

- _***¡NO!***_ -pensó mientras abría de golpe los ojos- **Ella está bien, no es nada** -miente.

- **¿Por que me mientes?** -preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

- **Ains...** -empieza a recordar lo sucedido esa misma tarde...

****Flashback****

_Según pasaban los minutos, los primeros pacientes salían y entraban. Poco después, le tocó a la joven eriza. Cuando entró, las recibió un doctor muy agradable a la vista, según toda la descripción que hizo la murciélago cuando salieron. Él las ofreció que se sentaran, a lo que ellas, aceptaron encantadas. Después de eso, él comenzó a hablar..._

- **Bien...** -empezó a hablar un murciélago gris de ojos morados- **Antes de nada me presentaré. Soy el Dr. Bite, especializado en problemas respiratorios y cardiovasculares**

- **Encantada de conocerlo** -le saludó educadamente la eriza.

- **Bien** -mira rápidamente unos papeles y se dirige a las chicas- **Eh... No sé como decírselo, señorita Aqu...** -le interrumpe la eriza.

- **Kitty, por favor**

- **Esta bien** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Bien, señorita Kitty. Tengo dos malas noticias y... una buena**

- **Dígame, por favor** -le rogó la joven.

- **Una de las malas noticias, señorita Kitty, es que el intenso dolor del torso, la fuerte tos y los tosidos con sangre, son provocados por una contusión pulmonar, la cual, por lo que hemos notado en las radiografías, ha sido causada por un fuerte golpe**

- **...** -ambas chicas, al recordar la causa de ese golpe, abren los ojos de golpe.

- **Y... ¿Tiene cura?** -preguntó bastante preocupada la murciélago.

- **Esa... Es la "buena" noticia. A ver, como explicarlo... Exactamente, no tiene cura** -ve las cara de extrema preocupación de la eriza- **Pero no se preocupe. Quiero decir que no existe una cura química, como algún medicamento. La única manera de que esa lesión se cure, es el descanso, es decir, tendrá que evitar cualquier trabajo, deporte u otra cosa que provoque un aumento excesivo de la respiración. Al ser así, podría provocar que la contusión, que en su caso es pequeña, empeorara, trayendo consigo un desenlace trágico**

- **Pero... ¿Tampoco hay nada para que el dolor y la tos se calmen un poco?** -preguntó algo esperanzada la eriza.

- **Para eso si que le podría dar algo. Pero se lo recuerdo ahora, ya que mucha gente cree que es también sirve para otras cosas. El medicamento que la voy a dar, NO cura ningún problema del estilo al suyo. Sólo calma los dolores que ello conlleva**

- **De acuerdo, doctor**

- **¿Y cual es la otra mala noticia?** -preguntó preocupada la murciélago.

- **Bien, pero antes le tengo que hacer una pregunta, señorita Kitty** -dijo con tono serio.

- **Dígame**

- **¿Cuando fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales?**

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** -soltó al escuchar la pregunta- **¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?** -preguntó muy sonrojada.

- **Por favor, dígamelo. Luego la diré los motivos de la pregunta**

- **Pues... **_***Fue unos días antes de que nos dijeran lo del traslado, así que...* **_**Casi dos semanas, creo...**

- **Lo que me temía...** -susurró para si mismo, pero Rouge, al tener cierta capacidad auditiva, lo escuchó perfectamente.

- **¿A qué se refiere?**

- **Una de las pruebas que le hicieron a la señorita Kitty, desveló que se encontraba encinta, pero...**

- **¡¿Q-Qué ha dicho?!** -preguntó sorprendida la eriza azul celeste.

- **Lo siento mucho** -hace una pequeña pausa- **Como había dicho, las pruebas desvelaron que se encontraba encinta, pero, debido al golpe que le provocó la contusión, perdió al bebé**

- **...** -se queda en shock.

- **¿Señorita Kitty?** -preguntó preocupado al ver la reacción de la joven.

- **¿Uh?** -mira a su amiga, la cual, no se mueve- **¿Kitty?** -coloca una de sus manos sobre la mano de la eriza- **¿Kitty? ¿Estás bien?** -preguntó preocupada mientras movía suavemente la mano de su amiga.

- **...** -empieza a reaccionar- **¿Eh? ¿Q-Que pasa?** -preguntó aún fuera de situación.

- **Kitty, ¿estás bien?** -le volvió a preguntar la murciélago.

- **¿Uh?** -suelta al no saber a que se refiere su blanca amiga, pero, de repente, se acuerda de todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes- **Sí...** -respondió mientras agachaba con tristeza la mirada.

- **¡No te preocupes, cariño!** -le dijo mientras la intentaba animar.

- **Tranquila, Rouge. Parte de mi tristeza se debe a esta noticia, pero, como siempre me dijo cierta persona, en la vida hay todo tipo de noticias, buenas y malas. Todas te quedan en la memoria, pero siempre, las malas, hay que intentar asumirlas, aunque lleve su tiempo. Además,** -sonríe ligeramente- **con el tiempo y, si nos apetece, lo intentaremos, pero esa vez, con esa intención. Pero... A pesar de que la noticia me dolió mucho, lo que más me preocupa es cómo se lo tomará Black y más si le digo que fue a causa de un fuerte golpe...** -esto último se lo dijo como indirecta.

- **…!** -se da cuenta de la indirecta.

****Fin del flashback****

- **Por tu bien...** -le respondió con tristeza.

* * *

_**Por favor, y esto lo digo después de un comentario que me hizo pensar, discúlpenme si la intervención de uno de mis OC's les hizo molesto el capitulo... Intentaré, de ahora en adelante, que... no sean tan presentes como el resto, aunque esto cambie algo o bastante mis ideas sobre el fic, por favor, perdónenme :(**_


	5. STOP

**He de pedir perdón por adelantado**. La historia, como dice el título, se detendrá durante una buena temporada. El motivo, si se lo llegan a preguntar, es que ando muy atareada con los estudios y apenas tengo tiempo para mi. Les prometo, que en cuanto me vea libre de tanto agobio, volveré a escribir en la historia y en otras cosas. Pero, y esto lo aviso ahora, la historia no seguirá en este fanfic, sino que la volveré a empezar, con los mismo "capítulos" y, estos mismos, con algún arreglo puntual, en otro fanfic. Así que, si les interesa, estén atentos por si aparece otro fanfic con el título "**_10 años después... (Fixed)_**" - Lo de "_Fixed_" sólo estará un tiempo, hasta que los lectores se re-enganchen a la historia a través de ese fanfic, después de ese tiempo, desaparecerá el antiguo fanfic y la palabra "_Fixed_". Y... creo que ya está todo. Alguna duda, digan, yo les responderé encantada. Y, esto lo vuelvo a decir de nuevo, disculpen las molestia. Si no les ponía este mensaje, me sentía mal por no avisar del motivo del retraso de los "capítulos". Disculpen las molestias


End file.
